Simple Moments
by Myuu-Foxgirl
Summary: a songfic to my song 'Simple Moments'. InuKag, extremely fluffy and sweet. rated for language XD R&R onegai


ok, I got this incredible idea.. I'm gonna write it before I lose it! XD! anyways.. the song I'm using below is my song.. steal and you die!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I do own "Simple Moments"  
  
**Simple Moments**  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched as the sun rose over the horizon and peeked between the window blinds. She blinked, clearing the sleep from her blue-grey eyes, then turned over and watched her husband sleep. She smiled. _He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Whichever god that happens to be watching over me, I sure did something nice to deserve him._ The twenty one year old singer sat up, the blankets falling around her form as she reached for the notebook she kept on the nightstand for when she got inspired.  
  
Kagome jotted down line after line, pausing occasionally to wipe her eyes and look at Inu-Yasha's sleeping form. She set the pen down, and massaged her hand as she read the lyrics over again, mouthing the words. Her eyes glistened, and she started silently crying. Of course, Inu-Yasha would pick that moment to wake up.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked, yawning as he sat up.  
  
"Nothing. It's all.. so right." Kagome sniffled and reached for a tissue, then blew her nose. "Here, you read it." She handed him the notebook, and got another tissue.  
  
Inu-Yasha read it over, feeling the words jump off of the paper and directly into his heart. The gruff ex-gangster felt his eyes fill as he read the song, then a single tear tracked down his cheek as he read the dedication Kagome had jotted at the bottom of the piece of paper. _Dedicated to my loving husband, Inu-Yasha._ He looked at Kagome, and she reached over and wiped the tear off of his cheek.  
  
"Got you too, huh?" Kagome asked, and he nodded.  
  
"Where did you get all that emotion from, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked, his voice thick with emotion. Kagome moved the notebook off of his lap, then sat where it had been. She held his face between her hands, and kissed him gently.  
  
"Right here." She whispered, smiling softly.   
  
------  
  
Kagome bowed to the audience, then straightened up and waved for silence (or a silent as a room full of thousands of people can get). She looked out at the audience, and smiled.  
  
"This next song is one I wrote a few days ago, after I watched the sun rise through our window. It's called **Simple Moments**, and I want to dedicate it to my husband, who's shared all of those simple moments with me." The crowd cheered, and the music started as the lights dimmed down.   
  
_"That look in your eyes  
  
says that you are irrevocably part of my life  
  
what would I do  
  
I can't imagine life without you."  
_  
Kagome smiled at Inu-Yasha, her wedding ring catching and sparkling in the dimmed lights of the house. He blew her a kiss.  
  
_"Try as I might  
  
I just want it to be right  
  
mmmmm...  
  
"Share those Simple Moments with me  
  
tell me this is how it will be  
  
you by my side, forever and always  
  
don't go, please stay..  
  
And share those Simple Moments with me"  
_  
There was a short pause as the music played by itself, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha seemed to have an entire conversation with just their eyes. They shared a smile, and Inu-Yasha jumped onto the stage holding another microphone. As the crowd clapped, he started singing the next verse.  
  
_"I lie here thinking about how it was  
  
when we were younger and so new to love  
  
you still make me mad  
  
and then you make me glad  
  
I wouldn't change this for anything.."  
_  
Their fingers linked together as they looked into each others eyes and started singing the chorus together.  
  
_"Share those Simple Moments with me  
  
tell me this is how it will be  
  
you by my side, forever and always  
  
don't go, please stay..  
  
And share those Simple Moments with me.."  
_  
The crowd smiled and cheered as the music played on, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha leaned on each other, waiting for their cue.  
  
_"Every touch, every word  
  
makes my heart soar like a bird  
  
"It's been such a long road  
  
and we've had some heavy loads  
  
"I still think of that night  
  
such a spectacular fight, when you promised you'd.."  
_  
There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Kagome and Inu-Yasha grinned at each other, remembering the night the song was talking about.  
  
--**flashback**--  
  
Inu-yasha raced through the halls of the building, adrenaline firing his speed to a pace he'd never reached before. He'd broken out of jail and stolen a car to get to this building, his need to see Kagome safe spurring him onwards. He skidded to a stop as he saw Kagome limping towards him, and he stood there glaring.  
  
"So I break outta jail and steal a car to rescue you, and here you don't need my damn help." He said, and Kagome jumped.  
  
"Well, you think I took self defense classes just to have to wait for my night in shining armor to rescue me? Wait, scratch that. You're armor is tarnished." Kagome shot back, glaring at him.  
  
"You think I'm tarnished, eh, bitch?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"You have a foul mouth, too."   
  
"Oh, right, like I haven't heard you swear too!"  
  
"Yeah, so, I swear. Who freakin' cares? At least I don't yell anatomically impossible things at people!"  
  
"I'll have you know that some of it _is_ possible!"  
  
"How do you-- Wait. Eww. I don't want to know."  
  
"What the hell? What were you thinking? You think I-- God damnit! I ain't like that!" Inu-yasha gagged, trying not to throw up. He might say the stuff, but he hadn't tried any of it. He wasn't like that.  
  
"Oh? And how the hell do I know that?! I'm not a freakin' mind reader!" They were both yelling now.  
  
"Well you should be!"  
  
"You're a foul mouthed bastard!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"And you're an ugly whore!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"Woah, back up! I ain't a freakin donkey!"   
  
"I've met donkeys with nicer dispositions!"   
  
"Farm girl!"  
  
"Street brat!"  
  
"Stupid goddamn girl!" Inu-yasha said, then surprised Kagome by pulling her into his arms. "I was worried over you, bitch! It scared the shit outta me when I heard you'd been kidnapped."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Yeah, well, at least you didn't have to save my ass."  
  
"I would've been happy to save your ass!" Inu-yasha said, glaring. "Freakin' hell, I can't remember the last time I was so scared I cried."  
  
"Well... That sure ruined the mood." Kagome said, suddenly leaning against him, exhausted.  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha was a little puzzled.  
  
"Well, saying something so caring is way out of character for you. And it ruined the angry mood." Kagome giggled.  
  
Inu-yasha sweat-dropped. "You're really weird, bitch. I don't know why I fell for you."   
  
"You what?" Kagome blinked, not sure if she'd heard him right. Inu-Yasha equals uncaring, arrogant, egotistical, rude. Not, caring, worried, in love.   
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you, stupid? I'm saying that I fell in love with you!"   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Would I say it if it wasn't true?" Inu-Yasha growled. Kagome seemed to delight in annoying the hell out of him.   
  
"Well..." Out of all the things Inu-Yasha was, a liar wasn't one of them. "No. So I guess it's pretty handy, cause I don't know why I fell in love with an egotistical jerk like you."  
  
"Keh, Then we're even." He hugged her, muscular arms holding her gently against him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, bitch. I don't need a heart attack at the age of twenty three."  
  
The police had followed Inu-Yasha and his stolen car, and soon came into the warehouse with their guns drawn and prepared to read the gangster his rights. So more than one jaw dropped in shock to see the world famous Kagome Higurashi wrapped in the gangster Inu-yasha Tetsuji's embrace, their lips locked together in a deep kiss. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his big, calloused hands were buried in her thick black hair. When they broke their kiss, they looked over at the police men.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at?!" Kagome and Inu-Yasha said at the exact same time.  
  
The police all sweat-dropped.  
  
--**end flashback**--  
  
The music picked up, and they started singing again.  
  
_"Share those Simple Moments with me  
  
tell me this is how it will be  
  
you by my side, forever and always  
  
don't go, please stay..  
  
And share those Simple Moments with me."  
_  
Kagome sang the next line alone, smiling at Inu-Yasha as tears glistened in both their eyes.  
  
_"Ooooh.. don't go, please stay  
  
And share those Simple Moments with me."  
_  
And then they sang the last line together.  
  
_"Yeah..share those Simple Moments...with me.."_  
  
A tear fell off of Kagome's face as Inu-Yasha pulled her into his arms. She smiled as a matching one traced it's path down his strong face.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." He whispered, his forehead leaning against hers.  
  
"I love you, too, Inu-Yasha." Kagome whispered back, neither of them realizing that Kagome's headset was still on, and so broadcasting what they were saying to the audience. They forgot that there was anyone else there as they kissed, oblivious to the lights, the cheers, the applause, everything but each other. They were in their own little world as they received a standing ovation from teary eyed and smiling audience.  
  
---------------------  
  
awwww!!! holds a box of tissues out to the reviewers omg, that was so sweeeeet!! I wasn't sure if I could pull off a songfic to my own song.. but I did it.. sighs dramatically I love that song.. I wrote it yesterday... if you want to use it in one of your own fics, pleeeaaassee ask me first!! I'll probably say yes, but I don't want you taking something that's mine without permission!!! and if you want to read it without the story, go to http:www.deviantart .com /deviation/7456951 , without the spaces. and no comma!! as always, R&R, onegai!! and don't any of you _**dare**_ to get cavities from this!  
  
--Myuu 


End file.
